Fly To Love
by dultxo
Summary: Luhan yang menjadi primadona di sekolah kewalahan menghadapi Sehun yang sering kabur saat orientasi. Chanyeol menyukai Luhan dan Luhan menyukai Sehun. Lalu bagaimana mereka?. [HunHan slight/ ChanLu, BaekYeol, YAOI! CHAP 3 UP.]
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Fly To Love (Preview)**

**Genre : comedy, romance, shonen-ai, ooc, etc**

**Length : Prolog of ?**

**Author : Lailla Mustika Pertiwi & Salma Rizky S**

**Cast :**

**~ Oh Sehun *EXO***

**~ Xi Luhan *EXO***

**~ other EXO members**

**A/N : Oke ini ff buatan gua sama temen sebangku gua, ff ini juga di post di sini nih di wordpress kolab temen gua. jan heran ya, jan berpikiran gua nyolong ini ff -_- dia suka kailu sedangkan gua hunhan shipper jadi maaf kalo disini ada adegan kailu, tapi hunhan tetap Berjaya kan :D wkwkkwk sudahlah baca dulu ne ^^ jan lupa preview.**

**PROLOG**

_Sebentar lagi… sebentar lagi…_

Oh Sehun mengendap seperti tikus tanah yang akan keluar dari sarangnya agar tidak ketahuan oleh siapapun, termasuk manusia. Sehun tidak peduli lagi dengan kulit tangannya yang mulai tersayat kawat-kawat tumpul atau tanaman-tanaman berduri yang ia lewati untuk sampai kesini.

_Akhirnya! _

Oh Sehun berteriak girang dalam hati. Ia tersenyum sendiri dan kembali memasang wajah datar beberapa detik kemudian. Lelaki itu mulai memanjat tembok tinggi yang dengan sengaja sedikit dibolongi untuk mempermudah orang-orang teladan tertunda untuk kabur.

_Akhirnya, sebentar lagi kau menang, Oh Sehun! _

_Hap… satu… dua… tiii—_

"Ekhem.."

_Tiiii….dak lagi…._

Tinggal selangkah lagi! Anak laki-laki yang baru memasuki jenjang sekolah menengah atas itu sudah sampai di puncak tembok dan tinggal melompat keluar saja untuk melakukan hal yang seharusnya dilarang.

"Oh Sehun…"

Sehun menatapnya. Xi Luhan, lelaki keturunan Cina itu menjadi pembimbingnya selama masa orientasi ini. Sangat sial sekali dia selalu ketahuan ketika ingin kabur.

"Sunbae!" Sehun melambaikan tangannya dengan girang sambil tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil yang baru bertemu temannya di jalan. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Xi Luhan balas tersenyum lebar padanya. "Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sehun menunjuk seluruh badannya. "As you can see, I'm fine," kemudian Sehun pun melompat keluar dari sekolah dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Hening.

Kepala sekolah memandanginya.

Kenapa?

Apa yang salah?

Sehun mengacak rambutnya gemas dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi putar di depan meja kepala sekolah. Ia menatap ke sebelahnya. Xi Luhan dengan tenangnya duduk dan memperhatikan kepala sekolah berbicara padanya. Ehm, memuji lebih tepatnya—padahal si bapak tua itu lebih sering memarahinya. Setelah itu pandangan kepala sekolahnya kembali mengarah padanya dan dengan seketika membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sehun heran sendiri kenapa sekolah seelit ini mempunyai kepala sekolah yang sama sekali tidak memiliki rambut di kepala dan bermata besar. Benar-benar seperti alien.

"Kembali ke aula!" kata kepala sekolah setelah mengakhiri nasehatnya pada Sehun.

Kedua anak itu kemudian keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Sehun merutuki dirinya yang sangat bodoh karena bersembunyi di ruang sauna khusus wanita dan pastilah ia langsung di usir oleh wanita-wanita yang sedang berpanas-panasan dengan hanya memakai pakaian dalam. Xi Luhan sudah berdiri dengan manis di depan pintu sauna ketika Sehun diusir. Matilah. Sehun langsung dibawa ke sekolah dengan kuping yang memerah karena ditarik oleh kakak kelasnya itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu tahu aku ada dimana?" tanya Sehun. "Dan kenapa kau tidak pernah terlambat untuk memergokiku yang ingin kabur?"

"Kenapa kau selalu berusaha untuk kabur?" Luhan balas bertanya, dan Sehun selalu membencinya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan?"

"Dan kenapa kau selalu menanyakan balik pertanyaanku?"

Sehun mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Terserah!"

Baru dua hari orientasi ini berlangsung. Tapi Sehun yang tidak ada niatan apapun untuk masuk ke sekolah elit ini selalu berusaha kabur, yang sialnya selalu ketahuan oleh… Luhan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Entahlah, diantara banyak pembimbing dari kalangan kakak kelas kenapa hanya Luhan yang selalu berurusan dengannya. Apakah mereka jodoh? Oh Tuhan, bahkan Sehun tidak pernah memimpikan itu.

"Kau kena lagi?" tanya Park Chanyeol, teman sekelompok orientasinya. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah konyol tahap idiot itu adalah yang paling tahu tentangnya dan selalu berusaha membantunya. Tapi ya apadaya, semuanya pasti gagal.

"Tenanglah, ku yakin pasti ada jalan lain!" kata Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak Sehun yang dibalas si pemilik pundak dengan pukulan keras di tangannya.

"Hun-ah, aku mau memberitahukanmu sesuatu," kata Chanyeol dengan wajah serius nan idiotnya. Ia mulai mendekat ke telinga Sehun.

"Mwo-ya?" Sehun menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol, takut si konyol tahap idiot—setidaknya ini yang selalu dilihatnya—ini melakukan hal aneh-aneh dengannya.

"Aku ingin kau tahu sesuatu.."

"Apa? Kau menyukaiku? Cari lelaki lain!" kepala Sehun pun langsung ditepuk pensil oleh Chanyeol.

"Bukan. Sini," Chanyeol menutupi bagian mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. _"Sebenarnya dari awal aku masuk kesini aku sangat tertarik dengannya…" _

Sehun menjauhkan kupingnya dari bibir Chanyeol dan langsung menatap teman seperjuangannya itu dengan heran. Ternyata orang berwajah konyol seperti ini juga bisa menyukai orang.

"Nuguya?" Sehun tiba-tiba antusias. Yaa… menurutnya topik ini lebih baik daripada membahas topik kaburnya ia ke sauna wanita.

"Siapa lagi?" Chanyeol menatap ke arah lain. Sehun membalikkan badannya dan mencoba mengetahui siapa yang ditunjuk lelaki itu.

"Disitu hanya ada Jongin sunbae dan…." Sehun enggan menyebut nama orang yang ada di depan lelaki berkulit gelap bernama Jongin itu. "Sebenarnya yang mana?"

"Apa aku kelihatan menyukai orang berkulit gelap itu?" Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Yang tidak kau sebutkan, itulah."

Sehun diam. Chanyeol menyukai Luhan? Park Chanyeol menyukai Xi Luhan? Park Chanyeol yang konyol menyukai Xi Luhan yang sangat menyebalkan?

"Kau… tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Sehun pelan.

Chanyeol terus menatap Luhan yang masih saja asyik tertawa bersama Jongin, dan beberapa senior lainnya yang sedang membicarakan misi orientasi selanjutnya.

"Kenapa? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun menggeleng keras. "Aku langsung jadi murid nomor satu di sekolah ini kalau menyukainya. Oke, selamat berju.."

"Ya Sehun-ah, kau tidak mengerti, Eoh? Aku meminta bantuanmu…"

Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan hampir saja langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah kalau saja ia tidak melihat wajah memelas Chanyeol.

"Baiklah," akhirnya demi persahabatan mereka yang baru dimulai Sehun menyetujui perannya sebagai Pak Comblang dalam hubungan mereka.

"Kalau kali ini skenarionya berubah. Aku yang kabur dan kau yang disini. Otte?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk pasrah. "Terserah."

Dan setelah itu beberapa kakak kelas telah selesai membicarakan rencana untuk orientasi selanjutnya. Pikiran Sehun ngalor-ngidul, antara memikirkan bagaimana cara mencari barang-barang bekas layak pakai untuk di daur ulang dan dijual untuk bakti sosial serta memikirkan apa yang Chanyeol suka dari sosok kakak kelas yang selalu membuntutinya kemana-mana. Bukan membuntuti juga sih. Tapi… entahlah. Otak Sehun mengalami korsleting parah sekarang.

Ah ya, sebenarnya Luhan itu makhluk apa? Kenapa Chanyeol bisa menyukainya? Dan kenapa juga Sehun harus memikirkannya?

**~* TBC*~**

**Please Reviewwww yang mau lanjut ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Fly To Love**

**Genre : comedy, romance, shonen-ai, ooc, etc**

**Length : Part 1 of ?**

**Author : Salma Rizky & Lailla Mustika Pertiwi**

**Cast :**

**~ Oh Sehun *EXO***

**~ Xi Luhan *EXO***

**~ other EXO members**

**A/N : Hei hei hei! Ini lanjutan dari ff kolaborasi gue sama temen sebangku gue tercinta/? Wkwk…Okay, mungkin pada ga tertarik karna gue ga biasa bikin /.\ yang penting kewajiban gue buat ngelanjutin ini sedikit demi sedikit akan tuntas/? Mungkin part terakhir akan dilanjut sama temen gue biar dia bisa berekspresi terhadap hunhannya hahaha…. silakan dinikmati ^.^**

.

.

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Hari ini adalah hari kedua masuk sekolah. Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu bangun dengan mood yang kurang baik. Dia sangat malas untuk kembali ke sekolah itu. Karena artinya, ia akan disibukkan dengan tugas-tugas yang selalu menghantuinya selama liburan kemarin. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan jatah liburan untuk tahun ini, karena tugas osis yang selalu mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi.

"Luhan, kau sudang bangun?" tanya ibunya. Luhan diam dan duduk di meja makan.

"Hari ini ada kegiatan orientasi lagi di sekolah dan aku—," belum melanjutkan ayahnya sudah berbicara, "Jangan bertele-tele Luhan, kau ini Wakil Ketua II Osis di sekolah mu, ayo berangkat. Appa tidak mau mendengar anak appa terlambat,".

Luhan hanya mengambil kotak makanannya dengan lesu. "Baiklah, aku berangkat," ujarnya sambil berjalan gontai. Luhan berjalan menuju halte bus, yah, ini masih pagi, tapi Luhan harus berangkat untuk mempersiapkan kegiatan orientasi di sekolahnya. Padahal Luhan masih mengantuk karena semalam dia menonton pertandingan Bayern VS Manchester United bersama appanya. Tapi, apa yang ia lihat tadi? Appanya menyuruh Luhan untuk berangkat. Di menghembuskan nafas berat.

Luhan sudah sampai di ruangan osis. Kini, teman-temannya sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Ya! Luhan, kau terlambat 3 menit," ujar Kyungsoo. "Hanya 3 menit," jawab Luhan santai. "Lalu, apa yang harus aku kerjakan?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Kyungsoo. Luhan hanya mendengus sebal. Untuk apa ia datang pagi-pagi tapi ia tidak dapat pekerjaan apapun. Lebih baik ia datang jam 7 saja kalau seperti ini. Dan ujur saja kejadian ini merugikan dirinya.

"Tapi setelah ini kau ada kerjaan, Luhan," Luhan melirik ke arah sumber suara. "Iya aku tau," Ujar Luhan sambil mendengus kesal. "Baguslah," ujar Suho.

Oke, Luhan. Selamat datang kembali, batinnya. Ia hanya mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

LUHAN POV

Upacara hari kedua murid baru pun di mulai. Aku baris di dekat barisan kelompokku yang tadi aku dan teman kerjaku Baekhyun merapikannya. Tepatnya di sebelah adik kelas. Ya adik kelasku yang baru. Jujur saja, aku merasa tak enak baris disana karna sedari tadi aku melihat adik kelasku selalu melirik ke arah ku. Bukannya aku terlalu pede, tapi memang begitu kenyataannya. Aku tidak suka kalau mereka terus melirik ku seperti itu.

Akhirnya upacara pun selesai. Para senior –termasuk aku– ikut serta dalam kegiatan orientasi kali ini. Kalau tahun sebelumnya aku hanya melihat kegiatan orientasi ini dari pinggir lapangan tapi tidak, kali ini aku ada di dalam lapangan. Dan cuaca hari itu sangatlah panas. Aku bisa gila.

"Luhan, kau belum apa-apa saja sudah keringetan seperti itu," ujar Baekhyun sambil memberikanku tisu. "Gomawo," ujarku. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah, ayo kita absen anak-anak dulu, Baekki," ajakku.

Aku mulai mengabsen satu persatu-satu. Semua hadir. Tapi hanya ada satu yang tidak ada kehadirannya. "Baekkie, kau tahu dimana anak ini?," tanyaku. "Memang ada apa?," tanyanya.

"Dia tidak hadir disini," jawabku. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya," kata Baekhyun. "Tidak usah, aku saja yang mencarinya," kata ku sambil bergegas. Dasar anak ini,merepotkan saja, batinku.

Aku melihatnya. Ia, Oh Sehun, dia sedang mencoba kabur untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan bukannya ia merasa bersalah ia malah tersenyum padaku.

"Oh Sehun…"

Ia masih terus menatapku.

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kegiatan orientasi. Luhan yang sudah datang dan sedari tadi sedang bercengkerama dengan Jongin di depan aula tidak sengaja melihat ke arah Sehun dan temannya yang kelihatannya mereka berdua sedang memperhatikannya dari jauh. Luhan pun punya ide untuk mengerjai mereka. Namun sayang, Luhan harus menunda dulu kejahilannya karena para junior harus sudah berkumpul kembali.

"Hun-ah, apa yang kau buat?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku membuat sebuah tas daur ulang, lalu kau?" tanyanya.

"Aku membuat ini tempat pensil," katanya. Sehun tertawa saat melihat hasil pekerjaan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Ani.. ani..".

"Baiklah, siapa yang tidak mengerjakan tugas hari ini?" tanya Luhan. Semuanya terdiam.

"Oke, sekarang kumpulkan tugas kalian," ujarnya lagi. Sehun yang tau karena sedari tadi sahabatnya selalu melihat ke arah lelaki yang disukainya itu pun membangunkannya.

"Hey, Yeolli, ayo kumpulkan tugasmu," kata Sehun. Chanyeol pun mengangguk.

"Ekhem.. Oh Sehun, tidak berniat untuk kabur lagi?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi di samping Luhan hanya melihat mereka sambil menahan tawanya.

"Ah itu, sebenarnya tadi aku ada niatan untuk kabur, tapi aku sadar karena aku mempunyai tugas yang harus dikumpulkan jadi..yah… sunbae bisa melihatnya sekarang," ujar Sehun tenang. Luhan hanya bergumam.

Hari ini adalah kegiatan orientasi terakhir. Sehun pun sangat senang karena hari-hari yang menyebalkan telah dilaluinya.

"Yeolli, ayo kita ke cafe. Kita rayakan karena kita telah melewatkan hari-hari yang menyebalkan," ujar Sehun girang. "Baiklah,".

Mereka telah sampai di sebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Mereka baru pertama kali berkunjung di cafe itu dan mereka pun duduk di dekat jendela.

"Selamat datang, mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Chocolate Bubble Tea satu dan ice cappucino-nya satu," Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan mereka lalu permisi meninggalkan mereka.

"Akhirnya, kegiatan orientasi yang gila itu telah selesai, dan aku tidak akan pernah lagi bertemu dengan dia," ujar Sehun. "Maksudmu Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun mengangguk.

"Ah, tapi tidak mungkin. Kau harus menunda planning mu itu hunna, kau kan punya janji untuk membantuku," Sehun tercengang. Ia lupa. Oh tidak ini masalah.

"Ah, iya, aku lupa hahaha," ujar Sehunsambil tertawa garing,

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Jujur saja Yeolli, aku belum memikirkannya. Tapi ada 1 hal yang ada di pikiranku,".

"Apa itu?"

"Surat cinta. Kenapa kau tidak membuatkannya surat cinta?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Hey, Oh Sehun, surat cinta? Kau bilang surat cinta? Kau gila. Tidak akan!"

"Emang apa salahnya? Bukannya itu bagus, dia akan tahu perasanmu yang sebenarnya,"

"Kau benar, mungkin aku akan membuatkan sebuah memo cinta untuknya," ujar Chanyeol. "Tunggu, memo?" tanya Sehun heran. Ia mengangguk.

"Ah, terserah padamu, itu artinya aku tidak diperlukan kan?" tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum girang. "Kau sangat aku butuhkan. Kau yang akan menaruh memo-memo itu di loker Luhan, kau mau kan?," ujar Chanyeol.

"APA? KENAPA AKU?—" belum melanjutkan Chanyeol sudah memelas dihadapannya. Sehun hanya menghembuskan nafas berat dan menampilkan muka datarnya.

"Baiklah, aku mau.."

.

.

LUHAN POV

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur. Hari ini aku ektra kerja keras karena kegiatan orientasi yang gila itu. "Akhirnya…" aku menghela nafas yang kali ini kelihatan sangat ringan dan rilex. Otakku sudah penuh dengan semua masalah yang kemarin-kemarin. Dan sekarang aku tidak akan memikirkan hal itu lagi. Aku mulai memainkan ipod dan menyalakan lagu kesukaanku dan tak lupa mematikan lampu tidurku.

Esok paginya, aku berjalan menuju koidor sekolah dengan malas. Aku masih malas untuk bangun. Tapi appa selalu menyuruhku untuk tidak terlamabt kesekolah. Yah appa ku itu memang seorang yang perfectionist, dimataku. Aku menuju lokerku. Kulihat di dalam lokerku ada sebuah memo.

To: Luhannie,

Hello… aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi untukmu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan.

From: idiots

Aku hanya tercengang saat membaca memo tersebut dari siapa. Idiots, siapa orang yang mau memakai istilah itu. Aku hanya tertawa dan menyimpan memo itu ke dalam kantong celana ku dan segera bergegas ke kelasku.

"Luhan, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Ekonomi mu?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Sudah, apa?" Aku kaget karena Xiumin langsung mengambil tugas punyaku.

"Aku pinjam dulu ya," katanya sambil tertawa.

Baiklah. Batinku.

Aku berjalan menuju kantin sekolah. Hanya sendiri. Karena aku ingin sendiri. Setelah membeli sebuah minuman aku beranjak ke taman ekolah dan duduk di bawah pohon sambil memainkan ipodku. Aku bersenandung saat mendengarkan lagu kesukaanku. Tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang namja yang ia kenal. Yah, Oh Sehun. Lelaki itu sedang duduk bersama temannya yang kemarin ia lihat.

.

.

.

.

SEHUN POV

Aku pergi ke kantin bersama Chanyeol. Dan tak sengaja aku melihat err.. namja itu. Luhan. Iya Luhan. Ia sedang membeli sebuah minuman di kantin. Chanyeol yang tersadar langsung menarikku ke pinggir jalan.

"Hun-ah, kau sudah menaruh memo yang kuberikan padamu tadi pagi kan? Di lokernya?" tanyanya sambil melirik ke arah Luhan. Aku mengangguk.

"Tapi apa ia tidak penasaran siapa yang memberikan dia memo cinta pagi ini?"

"Yeolli, tidak secepat itu. Kalau kau mau dia penasaran, berikan ia memo cinta-mu itu sebanyak-banyaknya agar dia penasaran dan mencari tahu," ujarku. Ia mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah, Sehunie, ayo kita pergi, lihat ia menuju taman," Aku hanya mengikutinya saja.

Aku melihat ia duduk dibawah pohon sambil mendengarkan musik dengan mp3 nya sambil menutup matanya. Saat itu angin berhembus sehingga menerpa poni Luhan.

Cantik, batinku.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia memang cantik. Namja cantik. Tapi tentu saja gengsi mengalahkan kejujuran itu sendiri.

"Kalau dia seperti itu, dia sangat cantik," ujar Chanyeol.

"Tidak sama sekali," jawabku dusta. Chanyeol hanya memberikan Aku tatapan deathglarenya.

"Apa?" kataku menampilkan muka datarku. Dia tidak menjawab dan langsung melihat ke arah Luhan lagi.

Lalu aku melihat ia membuka matanya dan ia melihat ke arah kami.

DEG

Jantungku berpacu begitu cepat. Oh tidak. Ada apa ini. Suhunya mulai memanas. Ah gila, aku bisa gila, apa jangan-jangan aku— .PERNAH.

Dia menghampiri kami. Jantungku masih tidak bisa normal. Ada apa ini.

"Annyeong.." ujarnya. Chanyeol yang masih shock hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Ann-yeong," ucapku terbata-bata.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?," ujar Luhan. "Ah kami hanya sedang duduk saja menikmati indahnya matahari, hehe," jawabku sekenanya. Ia mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah, baiklah, aku duluan," ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak nafas saat ia menghampiri kita," kata Chanyeol sambil mengatur nafasnya kembali.

"Mwo? Sampai seperti inikah?" ia hanya mengangguk. Dan kami pun langsung pergi dari taman.

.

.

.

Author POV

Oh Sehun kembali ke sekolah pagi ini dan sudah di titipi sebuah kertas di atas mejanya. Dari Chanyeol, dan Sehun sudah hafal dengan kebiasaannya selama hampir sebulan ini. Sehun sengaja datang terlambat agar ia tidak harus menempelkan memo-memo kurang kerjaan itu di loker Luhan. Tapi akhirnya ia pun tetap harus menempelkannya. Demi persahabatan katanya.

Sehun berjalan agak lambat menuju loker-loker anak kelas 2, berharap bel akan menyelamatkannya dan mengembalikan memo itu pada pemiliknya. Kalau dipikir sebenarnya Chanyeol itu gila. Memang gila. Memo cinta…. ya, seperti di drama-drama untuk ditempelkan di kulkas agar si wanita tidak lupa makan atau melakukan sesuatu. Dan Sehun juga masih tidak habis pikir kenapa memo? Memangnya Chanyeol pimpinan perusahaan yang selalu memberi memo bagi bawahannya untuk mengerjakan sesuatu, dan Sehun adalah kurir pengirim alias penempel memo itu di tempat-tempat sekitar bawahan. Entahlah, dunia Sehun benar-benar sudah gila sekarang.

Sehun berhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang lokernya akan di datangi sedang berada bersama seorang yang sangat ia kenal berkat masa orientasi ini. Xi Luhan dan Kim Jongin. Sehun menebak sepertinya ada hubungan khusus diantara keduanya. Bukan hanya mereka berdua berada dalam bidang yang sama dalam organisasi siswa, tapi mereka juga sekelas. Mereka sering tertawa bersama dan kadang Sehun memergoki mereka makan bersama di kantin—yang untungnya Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat ini karena ini hanya terjadi setidaknya seminggu sekali tergantung kesediaan Jongin.

"Hai," seseorang membangunkannya dari lamunan tentang Chanyeol, Luhan dan Jongin. "Kau masih ingat aku kan?"

Sehun menatapnya datar. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Kalau dia mengatakan sepatah kata saja pasti sudah gagap seperti yang ada di drama.

Luhan kemudian menatap sesuatu yang terselip diantara jemari Sehun. Sehun yang sadar memo kuning yang dia pegang itu terlihat langsung meremasnya dan meninggalkan Luhan yang kebingungan sendiri.

"Itu apa?" tanya Luhan sebelum Sehun melangkahkan kakinya untuk yang kedua kali.

Sehun menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Kau sudah mengirimnya kan? Sekarang temani aku untuk melihat reaksinya!" kata Chanyeol setelah bel baru saja berbunyi.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol sekilas. Kemudian ingat akan memo kuning yang malah ia masukkan ke saku, bukannya ditempel di loker Luhan. Sehun kemudian memasukkan barang-barangnya yang berserakan diatas meja ke dalam laci.

"Sehun-ah, wae? Kau sakit? Atau kau sudah tidak mau membantuku?"

"Ani… Ani…" jawab Sehun tidak enak. "Eng… maaf, aku tadi datang terlambat dan…" Sehun melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang seperti biasa untuk menentukan arah cerita dari bibirnya ini. "Ah, aku ingin makan. Kau mau temani aku makan? Sepertinya aku melihat ada menu baru di kantin tadi."

"Kantin kita sudah sempit, mau ditambah apa lagi? Mau ditaruh dimana?" Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "Kalau tidak mau mengantar ya sudah—"

"Bukaaaan!" Sehun langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol. "Oke kutemani."

Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia malah meremas memo itu dan memasukannya ke saku bukannya menempelkan ke loker? Memangnya apa salahnya? Tapi nanti pasti ketahuan kalau Sehun yang menempel memo itu. Jangan-jangan nanti Luhan ge-er karena yang mengirimkan memo itu adalah adik kelas yang paling terkenal ini.

"Sehun-ah, sepertinya kita terlambat," Chanyeol menilik jam tangannya dan menatap kembali loker yang sudah ditutup rapat oleh pemiliknya. "Kau pasti tidak menempelkannya di dalam kan?"

Sehun mengangguk kikuk.

"Mungkin dia sedang senang. Ayo kita ke kantin! Menu barunya apa? Aku penasaran!"

Kebohongan pertama tertutupi, dan kebohongan kedua akan dimulai. Sehun ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di dasar bumi saja karena kebohongannya sendiri.

"Aku ingin makan bento saja. Aku akan membelikan dua. Carikan kursi kosong ya untuk kita berdua!" Chanyeol kembali tersenyum idiot dan berlari mengantri bento. Sehun tertawa sendiri dan mencari salah satu kursi yang kosong. Satu-satunya yang ada hanyalah…. oh Tuhan. Ini kebetulan yang gila! Sebagai teman Sehun tidak akan memberikan Chanyeol pemandangan seperti ini.

"Yeol-ah, kita makan di kelas saja yuk?" Sehun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Waeyo? Kau melihat siapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu tahu! Ayo kita makan di kelas saja!" Sehun buru-buru menarik tangan Chanyeol sebelum ia sempat melihat adegan Luhan dan Jongin saling menyuapi bento masing-masing.

"Kau mau makan apa? Bahkan aku saja belum mengantri lama untuk mendapatkannya," satu pelajaran lagi yang Sehun dapat. Jangan mudah terpancing suasana sebelum mendapat makanan.

.

.

.

Pukul 11 malam.

Luhan merenggangkan otot tangannya setelah keluar dari kelasnya. Pelajaran tambahan yang didapatkannya hari ini lebih berat dari pelajaran tambahan di hari lainnya. Lelaki itu jatuh terduduk di dekat lokernya dan memejamkan matanya. Penat. Ia benar-benar menguras tenaganya hari ini.

"Lu?" Xiumin, teman sekelasnya menatapnya bingung. Ia langsung berjongkok dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Luhan. Punggung tangannya berusaha mencapai dahi lelaki cantik itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tidak usah takut begitu," Luhan langsung membuka matanya dan melompat berdiri. "Kau mendapat soal apa dari si botak itu?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Xiumin tertawa. "Karena ia kehabisan pertanyaan, maka kami boleh keluar kelas!"

Luhan membuka lokernya lagi dan mengambil tasnya. "Seharusnya aku ikut rombongan kalian saja ya. Ckck…"

Xiumin menepuk pundak Luhan. "Sekali-kali kau harus merasakan, jadi murid sisa di sebuah kelas. Itu menyenangkan! Aku bersumpah."

Luhan tertawa. Kemudian ia dan Xiumin sama-sama berjalan ke luar sekolah untuk kembali ke rumah. Mengistirahatkan tubuh sampai sekiranya pukul 7 pagi karena pukul 9 kelas baru dimulai.

"Menunggu Jongin?" tanya Xiumin setelah sampai di depan gerbang.

Luhan mengangguk. "Tentu saja," ia menjawab dengan senyum merekah. "Aku janji kalau Jongin punya mobil aku akan mengajakmu bersamaku."

Xiumin tertawa. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku duluan ya. Selamat menunggu adikmu itu!"

Luhan sendirian. Ia menghela nafas dan mencari posisi nyaman dengan bersandar di pagar besi. Anak-anak kelasnya yang baru pulang menyapanya. Luhan pun menjawab saja sapaan mereka sambil mengangkat tangannya. Setelah itu senyap. Tidak ada lagi makluk yang keluar dari tempat mengerikan itu.

Sampai sekitar 5 menit kemudian, belum tampak sesosok lelaki menaiki motor besar berwarna hitam yang bersuara keras.

"Jongin-ah, kau dimana?" bisik Luhan sedikit jengkel.

Sebuah suara mesin terdengar mendekat. Luhan menegakkan dirinya untuk menyambutnya. Ia sudah siap dengan seluruh keluhannya tentang hari ini karena lelaki itu. Tapi…..

Motor itu melesat kencang melewatinya, dan kemudian disusul dengan motor-motor lain yang juga melesat kencang dengan suara yang memekakan telinga.

"Astaga!" pekik Luhan. "Apa-apaan mereka. Mana lagi Jongin. Seharusnya aku memang ikut Xiumin."

Luhan menghela nafas panjang. Memang benar kata teman-temannya. Jongin tetap adiknya walau mereka seangkatan. Jongin tetap anak kecil, yang kadang lupa dengan janji.

.

.

.

.

"Semalam aku melihat Luhan sendirian," kata Sehun pada Chanyeol yang baru datang dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. "Pukul 11 malam, di depan pintu gerbang."

"M-mwo? Sedang apa dia disitu malam-malam begitu? Kalau dia kenapa-napa bagaimana? Sehun-ah kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya pulang bersamamu?!" tanya Chanyeol sambil menggerakkan badan Sehun yang lemas.

Sehun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pundaknya. "Pertandingan final, you know? Dengan seseorang yang tidak kukenal."

"Mwo? Pertandingan apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun diam. Ia baru ingat kalau tidak ada yang tahu pekerjaan "Sampingan"-nya. Akhirnya Sehun menggeleng—dan untungnya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak curiga.

"Menurutmu apakah nanti Luhan sunbae akan pulang malam seperti tadi?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menerawang.

"Entahlah. Mungkin ia bersama Jo—ekhm, mungkin dia ada jadwal belajar tambahan lagi hari ini," Sehun menghela nafas atas kebohongannya yang ke-berapa kalinya pada sang sahabat.

"Dia kan masih kelas 2, kenapa harus ada pelajaran tambahan?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Dia kan murid teladan yang selalu jadi andalan untuk olimpiade. Jadi pasti tidak ada bedanya dengan anak kelas 3."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia percaya saja pada apa yang Sehun bicarakan—dan Sehun sangat bersyukur karena ia tidak harus mengeluarkan energi ekstra untuk melantunkan alasan-alasan bodohnya lagi.

"Lu, aku minta maaf karena tidak menjemputmu tadi malam. Aku ada pelajaran tambahan juga," lelaki tinggi itu duduk di depan lelaki berkulit susu yang sedang sibuk memotong-motong mie dengan sumpit.

"Aku menyesal, benar ini bukan hal yang ku sengaja," Kim Jongin terus meyakinkan lelaki di depannya atas kejadian tadi malam.

"….." Xi Luhan masih diam, terus berkutat pada sumpitnya yang tidak juga bisa membawa mie-nya ke dalam perut.

"Lu…."

"Jangan jemput aku hari ini. Aku ada pelajaran tambahan untuk olimpiade minggu depan!" kemudian Xi Luhan pergi, meninggalkan Jongin sendiri dengan segala penyesalannya.

Jongin langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan menyusul Luhan yang lebih dulu pergi. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jongin untuk menemukan sosok lelaki berkulit susu itu.

"Aku akan menunggumu," kata Jongin tepat dibelakang Luhan. Luhan tetap berjalan dan tidak mau menghiraukan janji lelaki itu. "Kali ini benar! Kumohon jangan marah lagi padaku!" teriaknya pada Luhan. Seluruh perhatian orang sekitar tertuju pada Jongin yang hampir mengamuk karena telah mengecewakan orang yang paling dicintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeol, aku ke kamar mandi ya!" kata Sehun di tengah suapannya.

"Ha? Kau mau apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mulut penuh nasi.

"Jangan sok polos!" Sehun langsung berlari ke tempat yang ditujunya. Kamar mandi, ia benar-benar membutuhkan tempat itu sekarang.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Sehun menghela nafas lega. Panggilan alamnya telah tersalurkan dan kini ia tinggal menyelesaikan makannya.

"Hiks… Hiks…"

Kemudian Sehun bergidik mendengar suara tangisan. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan setan kamar mandi benar-benar ada. Sehun buru-buru meraih gagang pintu untuk keluar, tapi kakinya benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Tangisan itu makin keras, dan membuat Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak, bahkan bernafas sekalipun.

Bel berbunyi dengan kencang. Membuat tangisan dari si "Setan kamar mandi" itu berhenti. Sehun sudah bisa bergerak sekarang. Ia menuju westafel untuk membasuh tangannya.

"Sehun?" suara itu terdengar tidak asing di telinganya. Mungkinkah setan kamar mandi itu mengetahui namanya? Darimana?

Sehun menatap cermin. Dilihatnya sesosok manusia berjenis lelaki dengan kulit seputih susu di belakangnya. Lelaki itu berdiri di wastafel sampingnya dan membasuh mukanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun setelah melihat wajah merah Luhan yang habis menangis. Kini sudah jelas kalau setan kamar mandi itu tidak ada.

"Bukan urusanmu," kemudian Luhan pergi, meninggalkan kran air yang masih mengeluarkan air deras.

Sehun menghela nafas. Setidaknya sekarang ia tidak akan berbohong lagi pada Chanyeol kalau lelaki itu punya harapan. Mungkin Luhan dan Jongin sudah putus.

**-TBC-**

**Annyeonghaseyo, ini ff pertama saya dan teman sebangku saya :) maaf agak ancur ya baru pertama -_- kalo ada kesalahan dalam tulisan ataupun alur tolong beritahu ne dengan menekan tombol REVIEW hehehe. saya butuh review kalian. kalau mau lanjut review dulu ne. saranghae!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Fly To Love**

**Genre : comedy, romance, shonen-ai, ooc, etc**

**Length : Part 2 of ?**

**Author : Salma Rizky & Lailla Mustika Pertiwi**

**Cast :**

**~ Oh Sehun *EXO***

**~ Xi Luhan *EXO***

**~ other EXO members**

**A/N : Oke ini ff buatan gua sama temen sebangku gua, ff ini juga di post di sini nih di wordpress kolab temen gua. jan heran ya, jan berpikiran gua nyolong ini ff -_- dia suka kailu sedangkan gua hunhan shipper jadi maaf kalo disini ada adegan kailu, tapi hunhan tetap Berjaya kan :D wkwkkwk sudahlah baca dulu ne ^^ jan lupa preview.**

.

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

"WOHOOOOOOOO"

Chanyeol yang sedang berada di dekat Sehun teriak begitu kencang hingga Sehun menutup kedua telinganya.

"Kau kenapa sih idiot? Teriak seperti orang gila," ujar Sehun.

"Aku dapat nomor ponsel Luhan Hyung. Bahagia nya aku Sehun,"

"Selamat lah," ujar Sehun tak peduli.

"Jadi?,"

"Jadi apa maksudmu?," Tanya Sehun. Chanyeol menjitak kepala Sehun.

"Yak! Appo pbabo!,"

"Kau idiot Sehun. Tentu saja kau harus terus membantuku," ujar Canyeol sambil memamerkan senyumannya.

"Hhhh…. Baiklah idiot, ah kau tau Yeol?," tanya Sehun.

"Apa?,". "Tadi.. Saat aku ke kamar mandi aku bertemu Luhan hyung, dia menangis..," ujar Sehun hati-hati.

"MWO? BIDADARI RUSA KU MENANGIS SEHUNNA? OH TIDAK, ADA APA DENGANNYA?," sontak Chanyeol yang terlihat bahagia menjadi frustasi hanya karna tahu kalau Luhannya menangis.

"Mana aku tahu, saat aku bertanya dia malah marah-marah, lalu pergi begitu saja," balasnya.

Chanyeol kembali murung. Sehun menjadi sedih melihat sahabatnya yang idiot ini menjadi murung seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan, aku yakin dia baik-baik saja,"

.

.

.

Esoknya, Sehun berjalan pelan menuju kantin. Bersama Chanyeol tentunya. Si idiot itu terus saja menampilkan senyumannya yang menawan hingga membuat yeoja yeoja yang ada di sekitarnya melirik ke arahnya.

"Simpan senyuman bodohmu itu Yeol. Kau tau, kita menjadi pusat perhatian," ujar Sehun.

"Biarkanlah. Terkenal sedikit tidak apa-apa kan? Hahahaha,"

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Terserahlah,"

"Kau mau apa?," Tanya Xiumin. "Apa saja," Luhan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini ne?," Xiumin pun memesan makanan untuknya dan untuk Luhan.

Sambil menunggu Xiumin, Luhan memainkan ponselnya. Luhan sedang tidak ingin makan siang bersama Jongin karna insiden kemarin. Tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, di kejauhan ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya terus menerus.

Sehun yang sadar sedari tadi temannya itu tidak memakan makanannya. Padahal dia sudah antri berlama-lama dibarisan agar bisa mendapatkan makan siang mereka berdua.

'Hhhh. Anak ini' Batinnya

"Yeolli!," ujar Sehun. Chanyeol masih belum menjawabnya.

"Yeolli!," Masih belum dijawab.

"YEOLLIIIIIII PBABOOOOOO! IDIOT! TAK TAHU DIRI!," Sehun berteriak hingga seisi kantin melihat kearahnya.

"Mianhae.." ujar Sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

'Bocah sialan' batinnya lagi.

"Kau tahu Sehun? Luhan hyung sangat cantik," ujarnya.

"TERSERAH KAU SAJA," Sehun pun bangkit dan membuat Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Hey, mau kemana kau?," Sehun tak menjawab dan dia langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol yang melakukan lagi aktivitasnya itu –Memandangi Luhan-.

.

.

.

Sehun POV

Hari ini Chanyeol membuatku ingin menonjoknya. Karna sedari tadi dia terus memandangi namja yang sangat ia sukai itu. Sampai-sampai aku memanggilnya tak dijawab karna terlalu memandangi bidadarinya. Bocah sialan.

Daripada pusing memikirkan idiot itu lebih baik aku ke atap sekolah saja. Disini sangat indah sekali. Lebih baik aku tidur saja.

Aku bersender pada tembok yang lumayan jauh dari pintu atap sekolah. Aku memasangkan headset lalu memutar lagu kesukannku.

.

.

.

Author POV

Luhan yang sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya bersama Jongin pun bergegas pergi ke kelas masing-masing. Namun saat di kelas ia bosan dan akhirnya berjalan-jalan keliling sekola dan sampailah ia berada di atap sekolah.

"Wah, disini indah ya. Aku baru tau, sejuk pula," ujar Luhan.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar dengkuran halus dari seseorang. Dan dia pun mencari tau asal suara itu.

'Ini kan anak yang sering kabur itu, Oh Sehun,' batinnya.

Luhan terus mendekatinya,

'Tampannya kalo Sehun sedang tidur,' batinnya lagi

'Aku jadi tidak enak karna kemarin telah memarahinya' ujarnya pelan

Tanpa sadar Luhan mengelus pipi Sehun dengan lembut sambil memandangi wajah damai dari seorang Oh Sehun

"Sunbae," ujar Sehun datar. Sehun menampilkan tatapan datarnya kepada Luhan.

Sontak Luhan kaget dan menghentikan kegiatannya di pipi Sehun.

"Ahh… M-mianhae Sehun-ah, aku mengganggu tidurmu," ujar Luhan gugup.

"Tak apa, kalau begitu aku pergi," ujar Sehun sambil bangun dari tempat duduknya.

Namun pergerakkannya terhenti karena ada tangan yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Eumm…. Temani aku ne?," ujar Luhan malu-malu.

"Arraseo…," ujar Sehun

Sudah hampir 2 jam Hoobae dan Sunbae itu menghabiskan waktu mereka entah itu bercerita atau bermain sesuatu di atap sekolah. Sehun pun tak mengerti kenapa dia mau saja menemani Luhan disini, tapi tak apa-apa lagian pelajaran setelah istirahat sangat membosankan. Dan mungkin dia bisa memberikan banyak informasi tentang Luhan kepada Chanyeol.

"Sehun-ah, mianhae ne," ujar Luhan

"Untuk apa?," jawabnya

"Untuk yang di kamar mandi kemarin, Suasana hatiku sedang kacau saat itu, Aku… minta maaf..,"

"Tak apa, sunbae, aku mengerti," balasnya.

"Sehun-ah, panggil aku hyung saja," ujar Luhan.

"Wae?," jawabnya. "Tidak ada alasan apapun,"

"Baiklah, hyung," ujar Sehun lagi.

'Ternyata, Luhan hyung lucu juga ya saat seperti ini, kukira dia memang kejam,' batin Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, wae?," tanya Luhan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"A-ah, gwenchana hyung," balasnya.

"Kajja kita kembali ke kelas, pelajaran terakhir akan segera berakhir,"

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan pun beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka lalu bergegas ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Aku pulang," ujar Luhan kepada mama dan papanya.

"Eomma? Appa? Kalian mau kemana?," teriak Luhan.

"Astaga Luhan, bisa tidak jangan berteriak seperti itu?," ujar sang mama.

"Biar appa jelaskan, appa dan eomma akan pergi ke Swiss selama 3 bulan dan sementara ini kau akan tinggal di rumah teman appa yang kebetulan anaknya satu sekolah denganmu, nah ini dia," ujar appa Luhan sambil memperkenalkan seseorang yang berdiri di samping mamanya.

"Kutitipkan anakku padamu ne, Hyojin," ujar mamanya,

"Ta-tapi aku bisa tinggal disini appa, eomma, jebal…" ujar Luhan.

"Tidak Luhan. Appa tau kebiasan burukmu. Sudahlah kami tidak ada waktu. Jaga nama baik dirimu dan keluarga, arraseo Xi Luhan?,"

"Ne, appa…," jawabnya lesu.

Setelah kepergian appa dan eommanya ia pun membereskan semua perlengkapannya.

"Sudah semua Luhan?," tanya Hyojin.

"Ah ne, ahjumma," jawab Luhan.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, panggil saja eomma ne," katanya.

"Baiklah eomma," Luhan pun tersenyum.

Luhan dan Hyojin telah sampai di rumah Hyojin.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma pulang," ujar Hyojin

"Eomma! Kemana saja?," ujar seorang anak kecil,

"Mianhae, eomma tadi sedang kerumah teman eomma, ah, kenalkan ini Luhan hyung, dia akan tinggal disini sementara bersama kita," ujar Hyojin.

"Wahhh… Annyeonghaseyo, Oh Sehan imnida," ujar anak kecil tersebut.

'Tunggu… Oh? Marga dia Oh? Apakah…' batinnya.

"Hyung, kenapa bengong?," tanyanya lagi.

"Ah, mianhae ne, annyeong, nama hyung Xi Luhan, panggil saja Luhan," ujarnya lembut.

"Hyung sangat cantik, Sehan gamau manggil Luhan pake hyung, maunya nuna," ujarnya polos.

"MWO? NUNA? Tapi aku namja Sehan," balasnya frustasi.

"Jeballlll…..,"

"Hhh arraseo, hanya untukmu saja," ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nuna bentar ne, Sehan panggil hyung Sehan dulu," anak itu pun berlari menuju lantai atas.

"HYUNG! KAJJA KE BAWAH ADA SESEORANG!," kata Sehan semangat.

"Nugu? Teman arisan eomma? Hyung malas Sehan," ujarnya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Sehan langsung menarik tangan hyungnya.

"Nuna, kenalkan ini, hyung Sehan, nama Sehun," ujar Sehan.

Luhan membalikkannya badannya dan…

"SEHUN…."

"LUHAN…"

.

.

.

Luhan POV

Aku jadi bingung kenapa kedua orang tua ku menitipkanku begitu saja kepada temannya. Aku sudah besar, dan aku bisa hidup sendiri yah walaupun kadang aku mempunyai kebiasaan buruk jadi mau bagaimana lagi.

Selama 3 bulan kedepan aku menginap di rumah milik Hyojin ahjum—ah tidak, eomma. Aku penasaran siapa anak yang katanya satu sekolah denganku, hoobae kah? Mungkin. Hanya butuh 25 menit aku dan Hyojin eomma sudah sampai dirumah.

"Eomma pulang," ujar Hyojin

"Eomma! Kemana saja?," ujar seorang anak kecil. Ya kira-kira umur 6 atau 7 tahun.

"Mianhae, eomma tadi sedang kerumah teman eomma, ah, kenalkan ini Luhan hyung, dia akan tinggal disini sementara bersama kita," ujar Hyojin.

"Wahhh… Annyeonghaseyo, Oh Sehan imnida," ujar anak kecil tersebut.

'Tunggu… Oh? Marga dia Oh? Apakah…' batinku.

"Hyung, kenapa bengong?," tanyanya lagi.

"Ah, mianhae ne, annyeong, nama hyung Xi Luhan, panggil saja Luhan," ujarku lembut.

"Hyung sangat cantik, Sehan gamau manggil Luhan pake hyung, maunya nuna," ujarnya polos.

"MWO? NUNA? Tapi aku namja Sehan," aku frustasi. Bagaimana bisa aku dipanggil "nuna". Aku ini namja dan satu lagi aku manly.

"Jeballlll…..,"

"Hhh arraseo, hanya untukmu saja," ujarku menyerah sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nuna bentar ne, Sehan panggil hyung Sehan dulu," anak itu pun berlari menuju lantai atas.

"HYUNG! KAJJA KE BAWAH ADA SESEORANG!," kata Sehan semangat.

"Nugu? Teman arisan eomma? Hyung malas Sehan," ujarnya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Sehan langsung menarik tangan hyungnya.

"Nuna, kenalkan ini, hyung Sehan, nama Sehun," ujar Sehan.

Luhan membalikkannya badannya dan…

"SEHUN…."

"LUHAN…"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

….

Wajah kami bertatapan, dan….

Tatapan itu, tatapan saat aku bersamanya di atap sekolah tadi siang, datar.

"Eoh? Sehunnie, kenalkan, ini Luhan, dia akan tinggal bersama kita selama 3 bulan," ujar Hyojin santai.

"MWO?," teriak Sehun.

'Aku yakin selama 3 bulan hidupku tak tenang,"

.

.

.

Author POV

Hyojin menjitak kepala anak sulungnya.

"Yak! Appo eomma," ujar Sehun meringis kesakitan

"Eomma tak mau dengar kata protes darimu Sehunnie. Lihat adikmu, dia sangat senang jika Luhan berada disini, eomma benarkan?," adikknya pun mengangguk senang.

"Terserahlah," Sehun memutar bola matanya dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Sehunnie, perkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu. Ck! Dasar anak itu," ujar Hyojin.

"Tak apa eomma, aku sudah mengenalnya," ujar Luhan.

"Jinjja? Sedekat apa kalian disekolah?," ujar Hyojin penasaran.

"Ah, i-itu maksudku, aku tau kalau dia itu Sehun, kami jarang bertemu dan mengobrol, karna kesibukan masing-masing," ujar Luhan.

"Ah ku kira kau dan dia sudah dekat, ternyata belum ya,"

"Iya, eomma,"

"Baiklah, kau harus istirahat, biar Sehan yang mengantarmu ke kamar Sehun,"

"MWO? K-KE K-KAMAR SEHUN?," jawab Luhan sedikit berteriak.

"Mianhae ne, kamar disini cukup untuk kami berlima, kau tak mungkin tidur bersama Sehan kan? Lagipula appa dan eomma setuju saja kalau kau sekamar dengan Sehun," kata Hyojin.

'Ini semakin mempersulit suasana saja,' batin Luhan.

"Baiklah,"

Sehan menarik tangan Luhan dan segera menuju kamar Sehun.

"Hyung…," Sehan mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun. Tak lama pintu itu pun terbuka. Menampilkan wajah Sehun yang mungkin…..cukup kusut.

"Ada apa?," tanyanya datar.

"Eomma menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan Luhan nuna ke kamar hyung karna kalian sekarang sekamar," ujar Sehan bahagia.

Sehun menatap datar Luhan terus menerus, seperti sedang berfikir. Karna terasa risih ditatap seperti itu, Luhan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

'Sialan anak itu,' batin Luhan.

"Masuk," ujarnya tegas.

'Semoga semua akan baik-baik saja,' batin Luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun POV

Jujur, aku tak menyangkan, namja idaman sahabatku ada disini, di rumahku. Dan akan menginap dirumahku selama 3 bulan. Sejujurnya, aku biasa saja dan ya tidak terlalu risih akan keberadaannya disini, tapi kalau ia sampai menggangguku, itu beda urusan.

Kalau aku memberi tahu ini kepada Chanyeol, aku jamin 100% dia akan lari kesini dan meminta untuk menginap disini juga selama 3 bulan. Ah itu menyusahkan, mungkin besok sajalah aku memberi tahunya.

"Sehun," ujar Luhan.

"Apa?," jawabku.

"Apa kita….berbagi ranjang,"

'Ck! Pertanyaan macam apa itu,' batinku.

"Ya,"

"Kau serius?,"

"Ya,"

"Apa tak ada pilihan lain?,"

"Memang kenapa kalo kita satu ranjang? Bukankah kita sama-sama namja?," ujar Sehun.

"Ah iya, kau benar," jawabnya.

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat, aku masih harus menyelesaikan tugasku dulu, hyung," ujar Sehun.

Luhan pun langsung tidur di atas kasur king size milik Sehun dan langsung terbang ke arah mimpinya.

"Jaljayo, Sehun," gumam Luhan.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**PLEASEEEEE REVIEWWW JUSEYOOOO YANG MAU LANJUTTTT! Muah hehe ^^ SAYA TERIMA SARAN DAN KRITIKAN JUGA ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Fly To Love**

**Genre : comedy, romance, shonen-ai, ooc, etc**

**Length : Part 3 of ?**

**Author : Lailla Mustika Pertiwi**

**Cast :**

**~ Oh Sehun *EXO***

**~ Xi Luhan *EXO***

**~ other EXO members**

**A/N : Oke ini ff buatan gua sama temen sebangku gua, ff ini juga di post di sini nih di wordpress kolab temen gua. jan heran ya, jan berpikiran gua nyolong ini ff -_- dia suka kailu sedangkan gua hunhan shipper jadi maaf kalo disini ada adegan kailu, tapi hunhan tetap Berjaya kan :D wkwkkwk sudahlah baca dulu ne ^^ jan lupa preview.**

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak bersemangat hari ini…..

"Sehun-ah!" seseorang memanggilnya, tapi Sehun pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Sehun-ah! Ya Sehun-ah!" orang itu berteriak lagi. Kali ini Sehun cepat-cepat mengambil headset untuk menutupi telinganya.

"OH SEHUUUUUUUUN!" dan headset itu terlepas bahkan sebelum Sehun sempat memasangnya.

"ADA APAAAAAA?! KAU TIDAK TAHU AKU PUSING, HA?!" Sehun kelewat emosi. Ia menatap Chanyeol tajam dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tumpukan tangannya.

Chanyeol bergidik ngeri menatap sahabat barunya itu. Perlahan ia mundur agar tidak terkena damprat Sehun lagi. Bukannya Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Sehun sedang kacau, tapi ia tidak mau melewatkan pengumuman ini. Mungkin Chanyeol harus memberitahukannya setelah suasana hati Sehun membaik.

Selama seharian Sehun lebih banyak melamun dan menempelkan earphone seakan mendengarkan lagu heavy metal dalam volume keras. Tapi sebenarnya earphone itu tidak disambungkan kemana-mana, bahkan ia memegang mp3 dan handphonenya di kedua tangannya. Ketika istirahat pun Sehun memilih untuk tetap di kelas dan mencoba memejamkan mata, melepas lelah. Tapi suasana kelas yang berisik membuatnya tidak bisa mencapai alam bawah sadarnya. Sehun benar-benar pusing saat ini.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Dan yang membangunkan Sehun dari lamunannya di hari ini adalah bel pulang sekolah—yang awalnya ia kira bel istirahat—dan ia tidak menemukan Chanyeol di bangku sebelahnya. Kemana anak itu?

"Siap, membungkuk.." sang ketua kelas berdiri dan memberikan aba-aba agar anak-anak membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit.

Setelah itu guru beserta para murid keluar, dan menyisakan Sehun sendirian di dalam kelas. Ia tidak siap pulang ke rumahnya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol! Mana Chanyeol? Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Chanyeol pulang bersamanya dan bermain di rumahnya agar ia tidak melihat 2 wajah menyebalkan di rumahnya.

Ah ya, benar. Chanyeol harus bermain dengannya. Minimal menemaninya main PS sampai ia bosan kemudian mengajaknya bermain game online di warnet dekat rumahnya. Oke rencana yang brilian. Tapi masih ada yang mengganjal di hatinya saat ini.

"Di rumahku ada Luhan, dan pastinya…." Sehun menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan berat. "….dia akan lebih memilihnya disbanding aku," dan Sehun mengetuk-ngetukkan kepalanya di atas meja. Frustasi.

Sebenarnya tanpa diketahui oleh Sehun, Luhan juga merasa hal yang sama. Ia tidak siap untuk pulang hari ini. Kenapa orangtuanya dengan santai meninggalkannya ke Swiss dan menitipkannya pada keluarga Sehun yang belum terlalu dikenalnya. Sebenarnya darimana kedua orangtuanya mengenal orangtua Sehun? Kenapa ia tidak pernah diperkenalkan sebelumnya?

Itu tidak penting sekarang. Yang penting adalah kenapa ia seperti bayi yang dititipkan orangtuanya ke panti asuhan selama keduanya sedang bepergian. Tapi Luhan sudah dewasa, ia hampir 18 tahun dan orangtuanya masih memperlakukannya seperti anak bayi?! _Oh Tuhan kenapa hidupku begitu sulit._

"Hyung?" suara Jongin membangunkannya dari bayangan hidup mengerikannya. Ia menatap lelaki tinggi itu dengan sayu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jongin yang melihat ketidakberesan di wajah Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa."

Jongin terlihat tidak yakin. Ia memeriksa kening Luhan dan wajahnya memerah seketika—jantungnya juga berdebar cepat dan untungnya tidak diketahui Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum manis. "Bagaimana kalau sedikit melepas lelah dengan meminum kopi? Aku yang bayar."

Luhan menatapnya curiga. "Kau mau apa memangnya?" sambil tersenyum manis Luhan mengiyakan dalam hati.

"Mmm…. Aku masih belum mengerti yang dijelaskan guru Yong tadi. Ilmuku terlalu parah untuk sekedar melihatnya membuka mulut."

Luhan tertawa kecil. Lelaki itu bisa meringankan bebannya. Sedikit.

"Baiklah. Kau mau traktir apa?"

Jongin menghela nafas malas. "Sudah kubilang kopi. Ayolah aku bosan dengan kelas ini."

Luhan akhirnya berjalan mengikuti arah langkah Jongin. Lelaki itu masih mempesona, bahkan ketika jalan malas sekalipun.

"Kau masih terpesona denganku?" Tanya Jongin yang sepertinya mengetahui Luhan sedang senyum-senyum sendiri di belakangnya.

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Jadikan itu mimpimu. Mungkin saja akan menjadi kenyataan. Atau….. tidak akan pernah," dan Jongin tertawa kecil di belakangnya.

"Oke aku akan menuliskannya di kertas impianku nanti. 'membuat Xi Luhan terpesona pada Kim Jongin'," balas Jongin sambil memakaikan helmnya ke kepala Luhan.

"Kau tidak memakai helm?" Tanya Luhan setelah melihat tidak ada helm lagi yang menyangkut di badan motornya.

Jongin menggeleng. "Sudahlah, ayo naik," dan Jongin melajukan motornya perlahan agar tidak menakuti Luhan yang benci kecepatan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang," Sehun mengucap malas setelah memasuki rumahnya. Di sofa sudah ada ibu dan adiknya yang saling bercerita. Sehan kelihatan sangat senang, berbanding terbalik dengan sang kakak.

"Untuk apa aku memberi salam kalau tidak ada sahutan," Sehun melengos kesal. Kemudian meninggalkan ibu dan Sehan yang bengong melihat Sehun sendiri.

"Sehun Hyung, dimana Luhan Nuna?" Tanya Sehan tanpa mempedulikan keadaan Sehun yang sebenarnya sangat parah.

_Nuna? Dia memanggilnya 'Nuna'? _sehun terkikik pelan kemudian menatap adiknya yang berada di dekapan sang ibu.

"Kau memanggilnya 'Nuna'? Sehan-ah, dia laki-laki."

"LUHAN NUNA PEREMPUAN. MANA ADA LAKI-LAKI SECANTIK DIA!" Sehan setengah emosi. Ibunya tertawa keras. "Eomma, aku mau tumbuh besar. Aku mau menikahinya," Sehan menatap ibunya dengan mata berbinar. Sehun tidak bisa mengontrol tawanya sekarang dan terduduk di dekat tangga.

"Ya, Oh Sehan! Kau tidak tahu kan dia sebenarnya? Dia itu cengeng, tukang pembuat masalah. Dia menyebalkan! Aku tidak mau kau dengannya."

"Wae? Hyung cemburu?" Sehan tersenyum menggoda. "Kalau begitu Hyung harus bersaing denganku."

Sehun menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas. Bersaing? Bersaing dengan adiknya untuk Luhan? Adiknya salah. Harusnya dia bersaing dengan Chanyeol karena mereka berdua sama-sama idiot memperebutkan orang yang salah.

"Oh Sehan," Sehun mendekati adiknya. Adiknya melepas tangan ibunya dari tubuhnya. "Kalau…."

Tok… Tok… Tok….

Setelah pintu diketuk muncullah seseorang yang sedang dibicarakan dua kakak beradik itu. Tidak—tidak hanya seorang. Tapi 2 orang.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Eomma…" Luhan membungkuk sopan, diikuti seorang yang lebih tinggi disebelahnya.

"Siapa ini? Ayo masuk…" Hyojin mempersilakan dua anak muda di depan pintu itu masuk.

"Err…. Ahjumma, mianhae aku ada urusan lain. Aku hanya mengantar Luhan Hyung kesini," lelaki itu membungkuk sopan.

"Oh…. Baiklah. Jangan lupa mampir lagi ya lain kali," ibunya tersenyum dan setelah orang yang mengantar Luhan itu berbalik badan barulah Luhan masuk dan menanyakan pertanyaan basa-basi pada Luhan.

"H-Hyung…" Sehan menatap Luhan sayu, kemudian beralih pada Sehun yang ikut menatap objek yang tadi dilihatnya. Semangat yang berkobar untuk menjadikan Luhan miliknya tiba-tiba hilang ditelan takdir.

"Kau kalah, Sehan-ah…" kemudian Sehan menangis keras sedetik setelah Sehun mengatakannya.

"Hyung, ini untuk Hyung, ini untuk Sehan," Sehan dengan adilnya membagi kuenya dengan Luhan. Sehun yang sedang membaca majalah otomotif mendengus untuk menyamarkan tawanya. Kemudian kembali melihat trend-trend mobil saat ini.

"Sehun Hyung tidak diberi?" tanya Luhan saat melihat Sehun yang sepertinya sirik karena tidak mendapatkan bagian.

"Tidak perlu," Sehan menjawab singkat.

_Lagian aku juga tidak mau! _Sehun berusaha untuk tidak memulai perdebatan lagi di malam yang indah ini. Ia pergi dari ruang tamu ke kamarnya.

Tepat ketika Sehun memasuki kamarnya handphone Luhan bergetar, menampilkan nomor yang tidak dikenalnya. Sehun mencoba menebak siapa yang menelpon, tapi akhirnya ia menjatuhkan tebakannya pada Jongin seorang. Tapi tidak mungkin kan nomor Jongin tidak disimpan olehnya. Eh tapi kan kemarin kelihatan jelas kalau Luhan dan Jongin 'putus'. Tidak... tidak... tadi Jongin dan Luhan pulang bersama. Jadi...

"Pabo!" Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur. Kenapa pula ia memikirkan siapa yang menelpon Luhan malam-malam. Lagian memangnya apa kepentingannya?

Handphone Luhan kembali bergetar setelah beberapa detik berhenti. Sehun mulai terganggu dengan suara getarannya yang ikut menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Sehun mengambil handphone-nya dan berniat menjawabnya.

Tidak... Tidak... itu bukan haknya. Nanti Luhan pasti akan marah-marah padanya dan melaporkannya pada ibunya. Kemudian Sehun diusir keluar dari rumah.

_27 panggilan tak terjawab. _

Sebenarnya siapa orang ini? Kenapa sangat niat menelpon lelaki menyebalkan itu. Sehun tidak kuat lagi ketika nomor tidak dikenal itu kembali menelponnya.

"Yoboseyo?!" Sehun menjawab kesal sehingga tidak ingat kalau handphone yang dipegangnya sebenarnya milik orang lain.

"_Y-Yoboseyo?" _orang di seberang sepertinya heran mendengar suara aneh dari handphone orang yang ditelponnya. Perlu beberapa detik bagi Sehun untuk menyadari itu suara orang yang dikenalnya. Sehun buru-buru memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan pura-pura tidak mengalami kejadian memuakkan itu.

"Yob—" sambungan telepon itu terputus begitu saja. Chanyeol memeriksa keadaan handphone-nya, kemudian pulsanya. Semuanya tidak memprihatinkan. Berarti orang di seberang yang memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Tapi kenapa? Bahkan Chanyeol belum sempat mengucapkan apa yang ia ingin ucapkan—lelaki itu sudah menuliskannya di belakang bukunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Annyeonghaseyo, Luhan Sunbae**__** . **__**" **_

"_**Apa kabar?" **_

"_**Aku penggemar rahasiamu, **__**yang selalu menaruh memo cinta di depan lokermu**__**" **_(Chanyeol menghapus kalimat di belakang koma untuk tetap merahasiakan dirinya)

"_**Sunbae, **__**maukah kau makan ikut **__**besok siang**__**apakah sibuk? Maukah kau makan siang bersamaku?" **_(Chanyeol sebenarnya ragu dengan kata-katanya, dan dia sibuk mencoret sampai dia tidak ingat mana yang benar dari seluruh kalimat yang ia buat)

"_**Sunbae, tidurlah aku akan menyanyikan lagu untukmu..." **_(Chanyeol hanya memikirkan lagu 'gom semari' untuk lagu pengantar tidur nanti—kalau Luhan memberinya kesempatan)

"_**Selamat malam, Sunbae. Mimpi indah. Aku mencintaimu..." **_(Chanyeol berani bersumpah kalau ia adalah orang yang paling beruntung setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya)

Tapi semuanya langsung pupus ketika mendengar suara lain yang menjawab teleponnya. Dia siapa? Ayah Luhan? Untuk apa Ayahnya menjawab panggilan anaknya? Untungnya Chanyeol belum sempat berkata apa-apa.

Suara itu terdengar familiar. Tapi sekeras apapun Chanyeol berpikir sampai kopinya dingin dan tugasnya belum ada yang dikerjakan, ia tidak bisa menebak siapa itu.

"Mungkin dia sudah tidur. Ini sudah jam 9," Chanyeol mendelik ke arah jam yang diletakkan di dinding tepat di depannya. "Tuan putri tidak seharusnya tidur malam-malam. Kecantikannya akan membangunkan matahari yang sedang tidur..." Chanyeol bersajak bebas dan menyadari ia sudah terlalu lama melamun sampai ia melupakan tugasnya.

Suasana hati Sehun sudah membaik. Tadi malam ia bisa tidur di kasurnya sendiri karena Sehan meminta Luhan tidur dengannya. Hyojin menerima saja kalau ia tidak terlalu dibutuhkan lagi oleh anak bungsunya. Bahkan Luhan melakukan ritual malamnya bersama Sehan, membaca cerita sebelum tidur.

"Yeol-ah!" Sehun menggebrak meja Chanyeol sampai lelaki jangkung itu terjungkal. Ia mengelus dadanya pelan diikuti tawa Sehun yang menggelegar. "Kau kenapa, eoh?"

Sehun kaget melihat lingkar hitam di kedua mata Chanyeol.

"Aku kurang tidur karena terlalu lama melamun. Tugasku tidak kuselesaikan dengan baik karena memikirkannya…"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. Seseorang kalau sedang jatuh cinta pasti memiliki kemampuan yang jarang dimiliki orang lain, bahkan yang sudah diberi kemampuan khusus dari lahir pun. Dan Chanyeol jadi memiliki kemampuan bersajak bebas.

"Sehun-ah," Chanyeol merubah raut wajahnya menjadi lebih ceria. "Kau tahu, kemarin aku menelpon Luhan Sunbae!"

Deg.

Dada Sehun seperti ditonjok Mike Tyson, detak jantungnya pun semakin cepat. _Jangan…. Jangan sampai sadar kalau aku yang mengangkatnya…._

"Kau tahu, suaranya seperti malaikat sungguhan!" mata Chanyeol makin berbinar.

"J-Jinjja?!" _oh Tuhan… suaraku seperti malaikat?! _

"Dia bilang dia mau makan siang bersamaku. Aku menunggunya di dekat tukang bento istirahat nanti!" Chanyeol makin berbunga-bunga, dan Sehun makin mengerutkan keningnya.

"G-Geurae?" _kupikir aku cuma mengatakan 'yoboseyo'_

"Iya. Aku menelponnya pukul 11.08 malam. Kenapa malaikat itu belum tidur ya.."

Sehun makin tidak mengerti. "YA! KEMARIN LUHAN—" Sehun mengatupkan bibirnya. _Tidak… jangan-beritahu-Chanyeol-apapun-tentang-Luhan. _

"Dia juga tahu tentang memo itu dan dia mengucapkan terima kasih. Oh Tuhan betapa indahnya dunia…"

Sehun beruntung. Fokus Chanyeol sedang tertuju pada Luhan seorang, bukan padanya yang menyimpan 'rahasia' tentang Luhan dan juga malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Luhan pulang lebih awal karena tidak ada jadwal bimbingan belajar di sekolahnya. Setelah memasuki rumah, tidak ada yang menjawab salamnya. Rupanya penghuni rumah sedang keluar.

Luhan memasuki kamar Sehun, kamar yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama 3 bulan. Tidak ada yang spesial di kamar ini. Hanya ada sebuah kasur berukuran besar dengan masing-masing dua bantal dan dua guling serta selimut tebal yang jarang dipakai oleh sang pemilik. Hanya ada satu lemari pakaian disini dan tidak ada satu pakaian pun yang disimpan disana. Semua pakaian Sehun diletakkan asal di atas meja belajar—inilah problem untuk Luhan si tukang belajar di kamar Sehun si tukang main. Yang paling membuat pandangan mata Luhan terganggu adalah pemandangan kaset PS3 yang diletakkan sembarangan di penjuru ruangan—sebelumnya Luhan sudah merapikannya, tapi entah kenapa sekarang kembali berantakan.

Sehun sangat berantakan. Ia berani bertaruh kalau seumur hidupnya tidak pernah dihabiskan untuk membersihkan kamar. Boro-boro membersihkan kamar, kalau Sehun baru sampai ke rumah bisa saja ia langsung tidur tanpa mengganti baju seragamnya.

"Ya!"

Suara orang yang sedang dipikirkannya mengalun di telinganya. Luhan merasa ini hanya halusinasinya saja.

"Xi Luhan!"

Benar. Suara ini yang memanggilnya. Dan ia tidak pernah dipanggil setidakhormat itu oleh juniornya.

"Panggil—"

"Jangan berikan harapan kalau kau tak ingin!" Sehun menyampaikan maksudnya tepat di pointnya. Luhan bingung apa yang sedang dibicarakan Sehun.

"M-Mak—"

"Chanyeol menunggumu di toko bento dari tadi siang! Sekarang dia tidak mau pulang karena masih menunggumu," Sehun mendaratkan tubuhnya kesal ke atas ranjangnya.

_Tuh kan! _Kata Luhan dalam hati menyetujui hasil hipotesisnya.

"C-Chanyeol nugu?" Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti. Harapan, Chanyeol, toko bento….

"DIA SAHABATKU!" teriak Sehun yang teredam oleh bantal.

"Lalu kalau dia sahabatmu?"

Sehun bangun dari posisinya dan duduk bersila di atas kasur. "Pertama kau mengangkat teleponnya tadi malam jam 11.08. Kemudian kau menyetujui pertemuanmu dengan Chanyeol di toko bento. Ketiga kau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semua memo yang kutempelkan darinya. Keempat kau…" Sehun menatap Luhan sengit. "Kau membuat sahabatku menunggu sampai ia di skors 3 hari karena tidak mengikuti pelajaran kimia."

Sehun keluar dari kamar, membawa tas dan beberapa kaset beserta stik PS. Luhan masih terdiam di tempatnya, mengunci langkahnya yang ingin segera sampai di atas ranjang.

Luhan benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang dilakukannya tadi malam. Seingatnya ia menemani Sehan tidur di kamar ibunya dan membacakan dongeng untuknya.

_11.08….._

_Chanyeol…_

_Toko bento…_

_Terima kasih…._

Malam, pukul 11.08.

Luhan berjingkat pelan ke kamar Sehun setelah memastikan Sehan benar-benar tidur dan memeluk guling yang akan dianggapnya sebagai Luhan. Luhan berhasil keluar kamar dan menutup pintu pelan-pelan. Kemudian perjalanannya dilanjutkan dengan membuka pintu kamar Sehun yang tertutup rapat.

Sehun tertidur sangat pulas. Luhan bisa merasakan hal yang melegakan ketika melihatnya tidur. Luhan tersenyum sendiri, dan menyadari kalau sebenarnya ia membayangkan sosok Jongin yang sedang tidur.

Luhan mengecek handphone-nya. Ada banyak panggilan tak terjawab dan 2 pesan singkat.

_From : Jongin_

_Hyung, kau sudah tidur? Bantu aku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.. _

_Pukul 10.40 PM_

_From : (no name) _

_Sunbae, kau sudah tidur? _

_Pukul 8.00 PM_

Luhan menatap nomor yang tidak dikenal itu lebih lama dan mengabaikan pesan Jongin. Ia duduk di kasur Sehun dengan sedikit lebih cepat dan menimbulkan guncangan lokal di kasurnya—untungnya Sehun masih tidak menyadarinya.

"Nuguseyo…" Luhan mencoba mengingat nomor siapa yang lupa atau belum disimpannya. Seingatnya ia sudah menyimpan nomor-nomor penting temannya.

Seperti telepati handphone itu kini menampilkan nomor tak dikenal itu. Luhan buru-buru mengangkatnya dan berjalan keluar ke teras rumah.

"Yoboseyo?" Luhan menjawab telepon itu dengan hati-hati. Selain takut membangunkan seluruh anggota keluarga Sehun ia juga takut kalau yang menelpon adalah manusia jadi-jadian. Mana sudah malam lagi.

"Y-Yoboseyo…" suara orang diseberangnya terdengar gugup. Luhan hampir saja mematikan handphone-nya sebelum orang itu mengeluarkan suara lagi.

"Sunbae, kau belum tidur?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara bergetar.

"Belum," Luhan menghela nafas, canggung. "Ini siapa?"

"Aku?" lelaki di seberang sana menghela nafas panjang berkali-kali. "Aku penggemar rahasiamu."

"Mwo?" Luhan hampir terbahak di tengah malam. "Secret admirer?"

"Hmm," orang di seberang sudah bisa rileks. "Aku yang selalu menempelkan memo di lokermu. Sunbae ingat?"

Memo… Luhan mengangguk—yang bodohnya pasti tidak dilihat orang diseberang.

"Gomawo," kata Luhan untuk membuka obrolan lain karena sang penelpon kehabisan bahan pembicaraan.

"Sunbae sibuk besok?" tanyanya sopan. "Apa mau sarapan… ani… dinner… ani… mm… makan siang bersama besok?"

Luhan bergeming. Kemudian menggumam, entah mengiyakan atau menolak. Tapi karena penasaran ia menaruh banyak presentase pada jawaban 'iya'

"Kutunggu di dekat tukang bento," katanya sambil menghela nafas berat. "Aku… menunggumu."

Luhan mengangguk. "Baiklah," Luhan merasa sepertinya ini hanya kerjaan orang iseng yang ingin mendapat perhatiannya.

"Sunbae tidurlah, aku akan—" ucapan lelaki itu terputus. Disusul dengan suara 'tut… tut… tut… tut…" panjang. Luhan mengecek keadaan handphone-nya. Masih sama dan baik-baik saja. Luhan tidak peduli, dan kembali masuk ke kamar ibu Sehun dan mengelus rambut Sehan gemas. Anak itu tetap lucu walau sedang tidur. Sangat mirip dengan kakaknya.

"Sehun-ah," Luhan mengejar Sehun yang baru menaiki motor gedenya. "Antarkan aku ke tempat sahabatmu itu."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sehun sambil membuka helmnya. "Jangan menyakitinya, atau kau akan mati."

"Tidak!" Luhan menggeleng. "Aku sudah ingat."

"Baguslah," Sehun kembali memasang helmnya.

"Ya…" Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun. "Kumohon…"

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. "Sekarang ada urusan yang lebih penting. Urus masalahmu sendiri, jangan bawa-bawa aku," Sehun menyalakan mesin motornya. "dan lagi, jangan lupa karma masih berlaku. Chanyeol hampir melompat dari balkon lantai 5."

Nafas Luhan tercekat.

"Kau harus tahu, orang melihatmu seperti malaikat. Tapi di mataku, kau itu malaikat berhati iblis. Kau mungkin baik, tapi kau memiliki niat jahat di dalam hati. Kau menyimpan bangkai di balik ruangan yang indah, dan kau menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang yang berkunjung kesana," Sehun menatap langit. "Kau-benar-benar-jahat, Xi Luhan," dan Sehun tancap gas sebelum Luhan sempat mengeluarkan air matanya.

**-tbc-**

**Balasan review :**

**HDHH : iya ini udah lanjut. terima kasih ya sudah mau review ^^**

**candrasicoklatkeju0204 : kkkk nanti dijelasin ya ^^ iya tenang aja tapi suatu saat chanyeol bakalan tau kok hahahahahaha.**

**Hueeee... ini ff dilanjutin sama teman saya. Ibu Bapak saya hueeee mereka berantem gegara chanyeol -" okelah. Next or End ampe sini aje? Review coba. Saya tau, saya masih pemula dalam menulis ff tapi apa salahnya review -_- yasudahlah, saya tidak memaksa. Kalian akan mempertanggungjawbkannya di akherat ntar/? wkwkwkwk.**


End file.
